


The Consequence of Coffee

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: A small mistake leads to an opportunity for Marinette.





	The Consequence of Coffee

Marinette blinked away tears as she ran home. Flinging the door to her home open she darted upstairs as quickly as she could in the hope that no one would notice her. As she sat on the floor in her room with tears streaking down her face she was happy that-at the very least-no one knew about her shame. Except of course the one boy who mattered most of all.

"What in the world happened back there?" Tikki darted in front of her. The Kwami’s face a mixture of confusion and concern.

Marinette continued to sniffle and cry as she started telling Tikki what happened.

* * *

Marinette's day had started out in a very normal fashion. She got up a little too late, had to rush breakfast, and then had to rush even quicker to school. Inevitably she managed to trip on nothing, gaining a new bruise, and then when she had arrived she had to apologize for her lateness. All in all a very normal day, for Marinette anyway.

This would all change at lunch when she found herself dragged to a small cafe by Alya. This in itself wouldn't have been such a bad thing, but then Alya had to go and invite Adrien, her Adrien, to eat with them. Because of this she had wanted to blame Alya, but in retrospect it had probably just been her wanting to hang out with Nino while helping Marinette with her crush at the same time. Normally this would make Marinette happy, getting to spend time with her crush, but with what happened she wanted to blame Alya. Unfortunately Marinette was well aware that it was actually her own fault and thus couldn't shift the blame onto Alya at all.

The lunch itself started tragically with Marinette mussing up her own order like a fool. In front of her wonderful Adrien no less. Blushing and embarrassed Alya took pity on her and ordered Marinette's usual. Marinette hadn't known what to do at that point except to wish she still had a menu to cover her very red face with. Adrien had then gazed at her strangely before speaking.

"That blush compliments you Marinette." He had said with an encouraging smile. Officially this was the best part of lunch. She was also sure he had just said that because she looked uncomfortable, but that really only made him more in her eyes.

She managed to stammer out a high pitched thank you just in time for their coffees to arrive.

She then quickly picked up the cup and attempted to hide her flustered state by drinking the hot beverage. Unfortunately this is where everything went wrong. The coffee had been far hotter than she had expected. This coupled with how ungraceful she was led to her undoing.

* * *

"And he won't even want to be my friend anymore! Not after I ruined his shirt and turned him into a burn victim Tikki!" Marinette wailed.

Tikki sighed at her teenage ward. She really regretted having to deal with teenagers sometimes.

"Adrien's not going to hate you over some spilt coffee." Tikki stated. For the fourth time.

"But what if he does?!"

"He won't."

"But-"

There was a sudden knocking sound on her hatch as a very familiar and handsome voice asked if he could come in.

Startled Marinette jumped behind her desk chair and gaped at the entrance to her room. She glanced at Tikki for help. Tikki sighed before gesturing at Marinette to respond to him.

"Y-you can in come! I m-mean you can come inside! My room I mean!" Marinette yelped.

Marinette stood and practically shoved the chair away from her as she quickly tried to hide the evidence of her tears by wiping her face with her hands.

Adrien entered quietly. He was missing his signature white jacket. Her shoulders slumped when she noticed.

"Hey Marinette. Are you alright? You seemed a little... upset, when you ran off I mean." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he was not quite used to having friends to comfort.

"Hunky dory!" She grinned far too wide.

He blinked at her.

She stared back.

"Okay then." He muttered. His tone unsure.

"Okay." She agreed.

"If you’re alright do you want to walk back-" He started.

"I'm sorry for being so clumsy and ruining your day by ruining your jacket and burning you and then running off and making you worry about me!" While she spoke she gestured wildly in the air.

"Its fine you're forgiven. Though I wasn't really angry in the first place." He sent his best smile at her.

She looked at him in wonder before quickly shaking her head.

"But I ruined you jacket!" She gestured to his now missing jacket.

"It's fine Marinette, really." He put his hands up in a placating manner.

"It's not fine." She muttered stubbornly.

He frowned as he considered her an idea popping into his head as he glanced around the room.

"How about you design me a new jacket? That way I'll have something amazing to wear and you won't have to feel guilty anymore." He gave her a slightly pleading look.

Marinette gaped at him. Not only did he apparently think that a jacket made by her would be amazing, he also thought that it could replace something designed by Gabriel Agreste himself.

Oh wait. She had forgotten to answer yes.

Adrien just stood there watching her face change from shock to elation and smiled when she started nodding rapidly.

"Well then I look forward to owning a Marinette original."

With that he gestured toward the trap door with both his arms a small grin on his face.

"After you."

* * *

Marinette was having trouble getting inspiration for the 'Jacket Project'. She kept thinking she had a good design down before she found herself reconsidering right before she started making it. The reason for this was obvious even to her; Adrien's new jacket had to be the best thing she had ever made. Not just because it was for Adrien, although that was a large part of it, but also because she was actually replacing something made by one of her fashion idols.

She finally gave up and decided to seek some help in the form of one of her two best friends. A couple rings later and Alya appeared on her phone with a grin already on her face.

"Having fun making that jacket for your beau?" Alya laughed.

Marinette just pouted at her as she realized that she would have to endure a lot of teasing to get the advice she wanted.

"I can't figure out what style I should go with." Marinette admitted immediately.

Alya frowned at her for a second before she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Have you tried asking your beau what he wants?" She wiggled her eyebrows a bit as she smirked at her.

Marinette flushed.

"I can't just ask him Alya! ...He thinks I can make something amazing and I can't disappoint him." She spoke softly.

Alya frowned in sympathy as she considered her friends plight.

"Maybe I can pull some information out of him about what he's into, style wise I mean." Alya suggested.

Marinette mulled that over for a moment before answering.

"Maybe, so long as you don't let him figure me out." Marinette said a small smile finding its way onto her face.

Alya grinned at her and they talked a bit more before Alya promised to get the info and hung up. Marinette decided it was getting kinda late and she should get some sleep. As she was falling asleep she hoped that Alya could figure something out. She really didn't want to disappoint her beau after all.

* * *

When Adrien asked her the next day how the jacket was going to she had absolutely no idea how to respond. She didn't want to lie and say that it was even remotely closed to even being started so instead she had said that she was 'working her hardest to make it the best she could' which to her was a bit of a copout. Thankfully it had made a smile spread across Adrien's face, which would only ever be a victory in her book.

Alya said that she would be able to get the info out of Adrien after school, but since Marinette didn't want to be considered a liar she spent her lunch and then her after school period trying to come up with a fresh idea. She wanted to make something that Adrien would love. The problem with this was that she wasn’t sure what Adrien was really into. She knew that he liked a bunch of stuff, but she wasn't quite sure if any of that was his passion. For instance she knew he liked Mecha Strike, but that didn't mean that he would want a jacket based on it.

She groaned as she crumpled another piece of paper. His father would probably get upset if he wear such a thing anyway.

She sighed as she glanced morosely at her phone. She hoped Alya would call or text her soon. She really wanted to get to work making sure every seem was perfect. She could only do that when she knew what he wanted. All she had to go on was his regular outfit though. If only...

A smile spread across her face as she realized what she could do while she waited for info. She would just need to grab some supplies and then head home to start on it.

Marinette ran to do just that with a determined glint in her eyes.

* * *

By the time Alya called Marinette was already heading to bed. Due to this Marinette actually dropped her phone from her loft as she attempted to answer the call. For a moment Marinette stared after her phone. Her phone that was still ringing. Too tired for a normal freak-out she simply gave an apocalyptic sigh and glared down at her phone.

She blinked. "Where did it go?"

Tikki appeared before her with a grin and bearing her perfectly fine phone. Marinette grinned and mouthed a thank you to her as she pressed the answer button. Most likely just in time considering.

Alya's way to awake face greeted her with a smile.

"I got the deets." She said with the utmost seriousness.

Marinette yawned.

"Okaaaay." Alya gave her the side eye for a moment.

"You don't work very well when your tired do you?" Alya laughed.

Marinette said something unintelligible her eyes slowly glazing over.

"Well guess who figured out what Adrien's overly fond of!" Alya gestured to herself dramatically and then proceeded to wink.

"You." No drier word had ever been uttered.

"Wow. I have got to see more of this tired Marinette in the future." Alya grinned.

Marinette sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you real quick than let you sleep." Alya nodded to herself.

Marinette just stared at her with her eyes half closed.

* * *

Alya grinned as she noticed her friend already at their shared desk. She was sleeping as she sat there her arms propping up her head. The cute sight wasn't what prompted the grin though instead it was the small box of treats with her name on them. As Alya ate the first one she read the small apology note supplied with them.

 

Dear Alya,

I am sorry for being so short with you last night. To make it up to you I made you a bunch of treats! :D

Thanks for the info!

 

She snorted when she realized Marinette had forgotten to sign her name.

* * *

It took Marinette a couple more days to make sure the jacket was absolutely perfect. She only hoped Adrien would be happy with it.

"If he isn't happy with it you can always ask him directly about what he wants." Tikki told her.

Marinette supposed it wasn’t the worst of back up plans. Though staring at the box she had put the clothes in she couldn't help but worry.

She shouldn't have worried. Adrien had been so ecstatic to see the Ladybug themed jacket that he had hugged her. In fact she was still standing exactly where he had hugged her as he showed off the new jacket to Alya who was asking if he could model a couple of pictured for the Ladyblog.

When Adrien noticed the other article of clothing, an almost perfect replica of his now ruined jacket, in the box his grin turned into a soft and grateful smile.

"You really didn't have to Marinette." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I wanted to." She just managed to get out.

The thank you she received was another hug, she was pretty sure she was on the cusp of a heart attack from all this affection, which she would enjoy even more when she got the photo from Alya later.

All in all maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing to spill a little coffee on Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this :D
> 
> Please review and leave kudos!


End file.
